


The Librarians: Everything's Labelled

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, practice fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn says everything in the Library’s labelled but leave it up to Ezekiel to find the one thing that isn’t. </p><p>AKA Ezekiel makes the same mistake Flynn did on his first day in the Library. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Everything's Labelled

**Everything’s Labelled**  
By Alasse Fefalas

“As you should know, there are many artefacts here that are dangerous by themselves, and even worse when in the hands of people who try to use their powers for evil,” Flynn explained as he walked down the halls of the Library. “So it’s probably best you read the labels before you touch anything.”

The junior Librarians trailed behind him, looking around in awe as they toured the Library. With the return of the Library, they had all arrived the next day looking forward to exploring the depths of the space. That was when Eve had suggested Flynn take them on a tour, lest they accidentally break something and let loose some other ancient power into the world.

“So… what if something’s not labelled?” asked Ezekiel as he looked around.

Flynn stopped and turned around. “No,” he answered, amusement in his eyes. “Everything’s labelled.”

“But what if it’s not?” pressed Ezekiel.

“It is,” he said firmly. Flynn smiled and turned around again, continuing his walk down the corridor.

He started explaining about the artefacts again, but Ezekiel had stopped listening. He pointed to a silver box on a raised shelf and whispered to Jake, “But what if it’s not?”

“You heard what he said,” Jake replied. “There should be a label somewhere.”

Cassandra walked over to the shelf and looked around the box. “I don’t see a label anywhere.”

“See!” gloated Ezekiel. “Unlabelled.”

“Okay, but what exactly is it?” asked Cassandra as she examined the box.

“It’s a box,” answered Jake as he stood beside her.

“Well, duh,” retorted Ezekiel. He walked over and touched the horses on the top of the box. “It feels like pewter. I wonder what’s inside.”

Cassandra immediately put her hands on the top of the box. “Ezekiel, no! We don’t know what’s inside!”

Ezekiel grinned at her. “Which is why I’m suggesting we open it and find out.”

“You heard what Flynn said!” hissed Jake. “It could be dangerous!”

Ezekiel shrugged. “We won’t know until we open it, would we?”

Cassandra and Jake looked at each other. “Fine,” she sighed as she took her hand off. “But if anything happens, we’re blaming you.”

“No problem,” he grinned.

Rubbing his hand together, Ezekiel slowly lifted the lid. A bright golden glow came out from inside, along with several screaming voices. The three watched, enthralled, as a translucent golden head rose from the depths of the box, screaming as if in agony. Wisps of shadows extended from inside, towards them and instantly retreated when the box was suddenly snapped shut.

“Whoa,” breathed Ezekiel, whose face was the closest to the box.

“What the hell was that?” growled Jake.

“Pandora’s box,” said Flynn. His hand was on the top of the box, making sure it was tightly shut.

“As in, the box that contains all evil in the world?” asked Cassandra excitedly. “That Pandora’s box?”

“Exactly,” nodded Flynn. He looked pointedly at Ezekiel. “And you almost let it all out.”

“Oops,” said Ezekiel. “But, well, in my defence, it wasn’t labelled.”

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: Writing this was more fun than I had imagined omg. I hope you enjoyed it! I know I did! Thanks to thebitterbeast for the prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for ficlets/drabbles to practice my writing so if you have any, drop me some [here](http://sanzochan.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
